


Looking for a fight and getting something else

by Weirdeverything



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Needs more content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdeverything/pseuds/Weirdeverything
Summary: Karna was annoyed at how the fight with Saber of Black went and tried to find him to have a redo. But a supposed gift from an old woman changed many things. (Lots of kinky time)





	Looking for a fight and getting something else

**Author's Note:**

> Did this half asleep so don’t expect greatness. Wanted to add something to this ship which didn’t have a lot.

Karna was leaning against a stone wall of one of the main buildings in the town square thinking back to the exhilarating fight with Saber of Black. He disliked that he couldn't finish the fight with him and he supposes that’s why he is in the city outside of the Black faction's fortress. The civilian clothes felt uncomfortable on his skin as he watched the townsfolk dancing to the music. When he left the Red base, he knew he couldn't go into enemy territory guns blazing so he materialized, hopeful normal clothes for the occasion. He felt the rough material of the black jeans and a white button-up; the vest was undone. 

As the festivities continued, he walked around wanting to observe and achieve something out of the day. Waiting around for Saber to come was boring and unproductive seeing that no one seemed alerted of his presence yet, which was quite peculiar.

"You, sir! You seem like a strong fighter won't you like to have this power potion?" An old woman in a hood spoken to him as he passed an alley. She was holding up a glass bottle of red liquid, it shined bright against the sunlight.

"I am sorry Miss but I did not bring any coin with me." He politely declined, seeing as he had no coin any all to give. The woman smiled under her hood.

"Oh but you see great warrior I will give you this for free." Karna rises his eyebrow

"And why would you want to give this away?"

"Well good sir we all have our purposes. Here and have a wonderful time at the festival." The woman pushed the bottle in his hand and turned him around the square. Karna turned back to the alley but saw not a trace of the old woman. He was confused and unnerved at the disappearance but could not ponder on it for long as an explosion knocked him off balance he turned to the smoke rising at the right of the square. People were screaming and running in all direction as the sound of huge footsteps sounded. 

Karna saw that the berserker of Red, Spartacus, was going on a rampage. He moved into the alley to observe Spartacus, he was as his title berserk. His movements unpredictable as he smashed the ground and surrounding places.

Lancer. Come in lancer. The voice of the other Reds come in.

Yeah I'm here and I'm guessing you going to tell me Berserker went crazy and is in enemy territory. He replied

Wow lancer do you just know everything. He heard the familiar playful voice of Red's rider. 

No I'm staring straight at him and I better go as he is running right at me. 

He leaps up beyond the buildings and materialized his suit and the golden lance. Spartacus ran right into the alleyway he was in and left a large dent in the process. Karna jumps onto on the roofs looking over the square. 

"Berserker of Red, why are you attacking without orders?" He calmly spoke to his supposed teammate

"Spartacus lives to defend the oppressed and kill the oppressor. The oppressor is here are they not?" He all but roars to the sky. Karna finds himself annoyed and began to speak with him when he heard an arrow and quickly jumped. The situation was becoming more challenging as he felt the presence of the Archer and Berserker of Black enter the battle. He lands in the square to see that both Berserkers were fighting each other. 

The fight was evenly matched with both moving erratically however he saw that Berserker of Red was surprised by an attack which left an opening. He quickly fired flames at the Berserker of Black when she attacked at that opening. Pushing her back he was grabbed into a large hand. He struggled against it turning to see Spartacus was the one to grab him.  
"Berserker of Red what are you doing? Unhand me!" He yelled into his face

"Oppressor must be killed! Oppressor!" Of course, Karna has to be stuck with the extra crazy person as their Berserker. Before he could use his flames a yell was heard coming at them. He turned to see the Saber of Black jumping with his sword at them. The large hand holding him pulled back as he felt the air whip against him. He was in the air flying toward the Saber of Black, hitting him sideways forcing both of them to fly for miles. Together they hit into a forest outside the city with a force able to kill a normal man tenfold. 

Karna slowly opened his eyes to see that they crashed into the dense part of the forest. He noticed that he was on top of a soft and hard material and looked down. The chest of the Saber of Black was his pillow and he quickly moved off him. The man himself was just waking up. His top armor was in tattles with the metal pieces gone and cloth in shreds. The smell of something sweet filled the air causing Karna to have a heat encase his body with wobbled to the nearest tree panting at the weird sensation. He looked over at the shirtless man and saw that the glass bottle was broken with a sweet smell. How that fragile bottle somehow didn't break during his capture by Berserker or falling out somewhere along the way eluded him. Karna tried walking but for some reason had no strength in them. That throw shouldn't have hurt him besides a few cuts. 

A groan breaks his train of thought and he turns back to see that the man was sitting up holding his head. Karna saw this as an opportunity to leave but something holds him back. whether it was his respect or his honor he was not sure, but he turned around to the man. He slowly walked to the man and asked.

"Saber of Black are you ok?" Karna hand was going to touch his shoulder and before he could touch him he was pushed into a tree. The rough bark of the tree pushed into his back as the man in front of him forced his body against him.

"Saber what are yo-" His words were cut off as his lips were sealed by the others. His hands pushed against the bare chest felt weak as the man continues to kiss him. Heat pools though his body as he felt the man's tongue push through his lips. His fingers caressed the glowing scar slowly moving to his neck, pressing him harder against him. A deep groan escaped the man's causing a shiver to go down his body. He moaned out as the larger man grinds against him, gripping his hips. Karna mind was clouded in a haze, his thoughts were of the man's hands on him.

"Saber. St-stop." he moaned out as the man kissed down his neck leaving marks. He felt his hot breath on his ear causing him to shiver.

"Call me Siegfried." His hands gripped the other's thighs and pulled him up. Karna wrapped his thin legs around his waist feeling his hard body. Siegfried pulled him into another burning kiss moving his hands to his ass. He arched into him when he felt him grasp his ass pushing him to feel the hard bulge in the other's pants.

"Siegfried." he breathed out

Karna felt the soft forest floor as Siegfried kissed down his neck, grinding down against his lower half. He moaned out when he felt him bite down hard on his neck. He sucked and nipped his soft skin down to his chest. The sound of his tight suit tearing filled the air. His vision was filled with Siegfried between his legs with his chest panting. He felt the lustful eyes moving along his naked waist with some fabric covering his lower half to his chest and then his face. Karna gasped at the pure desire in his eyes and his hands twitch with need to touch this man. But Siegfried moved off him and gripped his hair with a look of confliction.

"I'- m sorry." he breathed out the words. Karna frowned at the man's apology and pushed up on his elbows slowly. He placed his hand and lips on Siegfried's torso and slowly kissed up his body. He felt the man shiver at the contact and smiled as he reached his neck. The forest floor dug into his knees as he breathed into the man's ear.

"And why would you be sorry?" His voices moaned into the bigger man's ear. his back hit the floor as the man ravaged his mouth with his hands rubbing his nipples. He moaned into the kiss and moved his hands into the man's hair and tugged. A growl vibrated through the kiss as Siegfried grinds his noticeably large bulge into his. He broke the kiss making Karna whine from the loss. He was quickly moaning as he felt his nipple being bitten and sucked by him. Rough hands touched his chest pushing the tore fabric out of the way.  Siegfried nipped and licked down his flat stomach, reaching his navel.  Karna touched his white hair making him look up in lust.

"Wait." Siegfried moved to sit on his knees staring at Karna in question. Karna pulled the golden bracelets on his arms off and moved to take the gold plated on his legs. His hands were stopped by Siegfried's, his face burning with desire and animalistic want. his large hand pushed against his chest and he laid down watching him. Siegfried pushed the metal parts down staring as they slowly revealed the tight black suit underneath. His nails scraped down the lean muscles of his legs. Karna jolted at the sharp feeling as he looked to see his hand had turned scaler with pointed nails. 

The tight fabric teared as the nails draw down his leg, the soft kisses on his bare skin as Siegfried followed the lines. His hands slowly destroyed the constricting clothes from him. Moans filled the air as Karna felt his thighs being biten and sucked. Siegfried dragged his hips up with his teeth biting hard into the soft flesh of his inner thigh.   
His cock jerked at the action leaking precum on my stomach. The bites slowly moved to the one place he wanted to be touched. The rough hands grasped his ass spreading his hole and enticing a gasp out of his lips.

Siegfried smirked at the erotic sound and nipped close to his cock. Karna rolled his hips moaning for something to relieve him.

"Siegfried please." He groaned out

"Please what my sun?" The petname rolled off the tongue easily as he looked at the sweaty and sexy body.

"Plea-ase, give me your mouth." He pleaded with a red face with lust. His body arched up as Siegfried proceeded to take his whole cock in his mouth. Screams of pleasure sounded through the forest as Karna grabbed his white silky hair for support. His wet mouth suctioned the hard cock in it, his tongue swirled around him as he thrusted into his mouth. 

"Don't stop, please." He moaned as his cock continued to be sucked and felt the familiar feeling of his release. The heat on his cock was pulled away leaving Karna panting for more. He opened his mouth to question when a moan escaped instead as he felt the wet tongue lick his twitching hole. It traced the tight muscle loosen it. It prodded the hole until it slipped inside. His moans grew louder as something bigger started to attack the sensitive area. The large finger slowly pushed into him with a wet sound.

Karna turned red at the dirty sound and tried to move away but Siegfried pulled up his body to seal his lips in a heated kiss. The intrusion thrust harder inside of him causing him to moan into kiss, he gripped the man's taunt shoulders. When the fingers hit a certain spot he couldn't stop the loud moan, his eyes closed at the pleasure. Siegfried continued to hit that one spot inside him causing his mind to blank and his eyes to roll back. 

"My sun, do you know how many fingers I have already inside of your tight, dripping hole?" Siegfried whispered into his ear his hole squeezing onto the fingers "Four of them are already being sucked into you. Into this slutty little hole of yours." His fingers curled into him applying pressure against that one spot. "I wonder how full you'll feel once I put my cock in. You want that right?" Karna moans and thrusts onto the fingers in respond, his mind blank. He pulls his fingers out cause him to whine thrusting down for something to fill him.  Quickly, Siegfried thrusted inside of him, he screamed out with a mix of pleasure and pain as his hole was stretched to fit Siegfried huge cock. 

Karna's face etched in pain as the burn of the quick thrust went though his whole body. Whimpers sounded as he tried to move. Siegfried caressed his sides and kissed his neck tenderly. He focused on the loving touches of his partner and relaxed his body. The pain was still there but less prominent as he thrust into his hips. With that signal Siegfried started to thrust in and out. His movements with slow and tender and Karna whimpered into his shoulder at the pleasure. After a few moments he moaned out for Siegfried.

"Siegfried, harder please." Following his desperate request Siegfried pulled out till only his tip was inside and thrusted in. He arched his back feel the cock hitting that spot. His claws dogged into his back as the movements became rougher, harder. 

Karna couldn't believe the sounds he was making the desperate pleads for more, the loud moans. The sounds of flesh slapping against each other and the wet sounds of his hole filled the forest. The man on top of him pushed his legs to his chest forcing him to feel the cock going deeper inside of him. His mind was going blank as the cock continued to use his hole. The heat and pulse of it hitting the deepest parts of him. He felt sharp claws dig into his hips holding him down. His movement became tougher and erratic, his cock pulsing in his hole. Karna held onto Siegfried as he felt his release . He arched his back as he thrusted hard into his spot, his cock shotting put strings of cum. His hole clenched down and the man thrusted into his hole two rough times until he felt the heat enter him. He groaned as the hot cum filled him, his body fell onto the ground drained from the release. 

He gasped out as he felt the cock become bigger inside him, almost spilling him in half. As his hole was stretched open he felt a larger part trying to enter him. Siegfried growled with his morphed hands grasping the dirt next his head. He moaned out as he heard the large part pop inside him. The strange feeling of being so full was quickly out of his head as he felt the heat of his cum continue to fill his body. It filled so much that he even felt some dripping out of him. 

He looked up at Siegfried and saw that the man was looking at him. His eyes were split and glowing, he pulled him into a passionate kiss and Karna cried out as his spot was hit just by the slight movement. Siegfried turned him around on his cock and he felt the hard ground. He gasped and moved his hand to him trying to stop him. His hand was trapped in a tight grip and his voice moaned out as he was taken behind. The thrusts hitting his deepest parts and moving the cum already inside. Siegfried name was on his tongue every thrust and before he knew it he was moaning for more. 

For the next ten hours Karna was continuous taken in every position Siegfried put him in. That monstrous cock strenching his hole and turning him into a moaning mess. He came many times drenching himself and his partner in his milky cum.   
His hole dripping cum and his stomach inflated slightly by Siegfried’s thick and huge amount of cum filling his tight body. The sun was setting by the time Siegfried’s knot deflated and he pull out of his gaping hole. He fell on top of him and moaned as the buckets of cum flooded out of him. Strong arms wrapped around him and tenderly rubbing circles on his back. He felt a kiss be placed on his head as he black out from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the grammatical mistakes I’ll try and fix them later! Hope you enjoyed somewhat!!


End file.
